


Find Your Way Home

by torino10154



Series: Adventdrabbles 2011 [19]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Het, Light Angst, Long-Distance Relationship, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-19
Updated: 2011-12-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 10:19:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2147040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Find Your Way Home

Charlie rubbed his hands together, then blew into them trying to keep warm. At least his dragonhide boots kept the snow from freezing his toes. He'd never have survived a single winter here without them. 

As it was he'd forgotten his gloves and standing in the Muggle train station in _Vişeu de Sus_ , he cursed the recent Romanian restriction on Apparation. Once he crossed the border into Hungary, he could Apparate and in three short hops he'd be home. 

Climbing onto the rattling train, Charlie took heart knowing Bill was waiting for him and Tonks would be waiting with him.


End file.
